


A Gentle Dream

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Moving On, Natasha is a ballet teacher, So this is technically a kid fic I guess?, The rest are her students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Yelena thought she'd been insane when she said she wanted to start a ballet studio like this – lots of fun with no pain or disappointments, lots of treats to eat with no pointed comments about weight. But ballet doesn't have to hurt. Natasha knows that now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	A Gentle Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For my Natasha Romanova Bingo square Teacher AU. This fic is inspired by my nieces' ballet teacher, who is just a total ray of sunshine. I hc that Natasha still does love ballet, but I thought, in a world without a Red Room, a world without Black Widow, would it be possible for Natasha to pursue this, or would it be too much?
> 
> So yes. Ballet does not have to hurt.

“Okay, girls!” Natasha snaps her fingers twice. “Hold your bubbles!” She puffs out her cheeks and gently pokes them. A few at a time, her students puff out their own cheeks and poke them. Some giggle after popping them, but they quickly return to holding their bubbles quietly. “Very good,” she encourages. “Thank you. Let's find our practice stickers!”

The girls scramble around the studio to find their princess stickers. Wanda takes her spot as quietly as she can, and of course Pepper is already in position, but Okoye and Nakia are squabbling over the same spot, so she walks closer.

“Girls? May I help?”

Okoye points at Nakia and pouts, “She won't share! I wanna be Tiana today!”

“Do you remember how we said we couldn't share stickers because there would not be enough room? Nakia already chose Tiana for practice. What about Mulan?” she offers. “You could be on Mulan's sticker today.”

Okoye pouts some more, but she moves to the designated spot. The other girls find their favorites princesses easily and get into first position.

She makes a show of putting her hands on her hips, and they mimic her quickly. She runs them through their little exercises, copying ones where they need a little more help. Natasha has to remind shy Wanda to fully extend her limbs when moving, and she has to remind Nakia to stay on her sticker more than usual, but they're all good girls, and they all want to be here.

When she was young, she'd been so happy to go to ballet class. She'd had dreams of being a professional, traveling among the great cities and earning dozens of red roses every night. But each class had been filled with insults and pain and the fear of never being good enough, and her love had almost been stomped out for good.

So there is only happiness in her studio. Cute princess stickers and cute princess-themed costumes and matching themed performances, and it does not matter if the girls know the difference between third and fifth positions, it matters if they know what it means to be happy with moving their bodies.

“Okay, _big_ , big wave, on your tippy toes!” she guides, wiggling her fingers so they'll really go for the stretch. Even Nebula smiles when she reaches all the way. “And then we gently fold to our knees,” she reminds them, “And tuck our toes to the side, and _stretch_ , stretch, stretch! Good job, girls! And then we fold our hands into our laps and bow our heads.” She holds the bow for a few seconds before standing back up. “And then we do our bows and hurry back to our seats so the second class can dance. Then we'll all get our flowers and have our juice party, okay?”

Hope raises her hand but she starts talking before Natasha can call on her. “Will there be brownies again?”

“Yes, there will be brownies. Now, let's pair up and play Dancer Toes!” Maria couldn't make it today, so Natasha pairs up with Carol to play. Convincing children to stretch is easier than most people think.

Yelena thought she'd been insane when she said she wanted to start a ballet studio like this – lots of fun with no pain or disappointments, lots of treats to eat with no pointed comments about weight. But ballet doesn't have to hurt.

She guides them through their stretches, gives them juice boxes, and waves goodbye as their parents come to pick them up. Natasha doesn't need any kids of her own – she has twenty girls every year.


End file.
